Issue 4
Overview Issue 4, titled Colosseum, was a major revision to City of Heroes released on Wednesday, May 4, 2005. Some of the major features released in this issue were: * Player versus player matches in the new Arenas * A significant increase in the costume selections available * The ability to highly customize body appearances using custom scales * The addition of supergroup coalitions and coalition chat. * The awarding of the Celebrant Badge to all heroes who logged in during the month following the release of Issue 4 * Peacebringers and Warshades had special story arcs added just for them. * Added a distance limit for receiving rewards from team-defeated enemies outside of door missions. Release Details ''NOTE: These describe the changes as they existed at the time of the issue's release. Features may have been changed significantly by later updates.'' Arenas! Construction of the Arenas is complete, and heroes of all Security Levels are encouraged to check them out. * Arenas are located in Galaxy City, Talos Island, and Peregrine Island. All events are interlinked. This means players joining events in Galaxy City's arena can play against players who joined in Talos Island or Peregrine Island. * Joining events is as easy as entering the arena lobbies and clicking onany available Battle Terminal. * Events are broken down into Weight Classes, ensuring a more even fight between the heroes involved. * You can join events in weight classes lower than your current Security Level allows. Doing this will automatically Exemplar you down to the appropriate level for the Weight Class. * Stores inside the arenas sell small Inspirations as well as some useful Temporary Powers. These powers can only be used during Arena matches. Event Creators can set their own ground rules for events that they initiate. These include No Travel Powers, No Pool Powers, Max Recovery (extremely fast Endurance recovery), Limit Stealth Powers, and Tactical Start (all players start the match with 0 Endurance). Some ground rules will disable PVP Rating. * Duels are one on one battles. These do not count towards PVP Rating. * Team Duels are battles with 2 or more people per side. * Battle Royals and Team Battle Royals are battles with three or more sides. * Pentad Challenges are Team Duels that require one Blaster, one Controller, one Defender, one Scrapper, and one Tanker on each team (no more, no less). * Supergroup Rumbles are set up between the leaders of two Supergroups, and limit combatants to belonging to one or the other Supergroup in order to participate. This means that the largest possible battle is 65 people versus 65 people. Once we fix a technical problem, we want to increase this to 75 vs 75 to match the maximum supergroup size. The default Arena matches are 10 minute Deathmatch. You have 10 minutes to defeat your opponent(s) as many times as possible. 20 and 30 minute matches are also available. * Other Arena possibilities are Last Man Standing, which are single elimination matches or Domination Matches, where teams share a pool of "lives", and when they are all used up, the entire team loses the match. When you are defeated in a Last Man Standing match, you can come back as a floating camera and watch the action. Cameras are invisible to other players, and intangible (so they can pass through you without incident). Outside observers can also watch matches in progress as cameras, as long as the Event Creator allows it. Cameras are not allowed to chat to any other player in the game. * A Chess-style ranking system has been implemented to track your skill in PvP. All players begin with a 1500 Rating. Defeating someone of a higher rating than you will give you more points added on your Rating than defeating someone of a lower rating than yourself. Inversely, losing to someone of a lower rating than you will cost you more points off your rating than losing to someone of a higher rating than yourself. You can see any other player's rating on the Battle Terminals or by right clicking on them. Character Creation * New body scaling feature allows you much more ability to customize your character's appearance. * Body scaling can be modified at Icon stores, along with your costume. This costs influence (rate varies depending on character's Combat Level). * New costume pieces have been added to give your character a wider range of choices. Powers and AI Numerous changes have been made to powers specifically for player-vs-player situations, as well as many changes that affect all parts of the game. Changes (PvE and PvP) * Improved Max Stealth capability (High stealthy powers like Superior Invisibility can now better protect against foes with high Perception, like Snipers). Gives more improvement to powers like Superior Invisibility. * Enemies can now knock you back, instead of just knocking you down. Makes for more comic-book like gameplay. Kheldian Powers * Removed the base -30% Damage Resistance debuff from Kheldians and decreased their base HP by 12.5% (this gives them an effective net increase in HP). This was to solve an issue with non-grouped Kheldians taking too much damage. * Increased Kheldians Base Range Damage. This gives them 4% less base damage than Defenders when solo. This was to increase the damage potential of a solo Kheldian. * Increased the Damage Bonus Kheldians get from the appropriate teammates to +20% each. This makes their damage equivalent to Blasters with 3 teammates of the appropriate archetype, and +50% greater damage than Blasters with 7 teammates of the appropriate archetype. Gives a better incentive for Kheldians to group. AT Balance * Defenders and Controllers will now drain more Endurance when using powers that drain Endurance. More specifically, Defenders will drain more Endurance when using Electricity Blast than a Blaster using the same power. Controllers will now drain more endurance with powers such as Transfusion, but Defenders will still drain more than Controllers. Defenders Secondary Effects (debuffs) should be better than a Blaster's or a Controller's. * Increased Defender's Freezing Rain Slow debuff. To make it better than the Controller's version. Defender's increased more. Controller Pets * Increased Damage resistance of Singularity, and decreased the Endurance cost. Bring Singularity more in-line with other pets. * Increased Damage resistance of Animate Stone. Bring Animate Stone more in-line with other pets. * Increased Jack Frost's resistance to Cold. Jack Frost now has a permanent Chilling Embrace. Jack Frost Power now accepts Slow Enhancements. Jack Frost is now highly resistant to Slow effects (recharge and movement). Bring Jack Frost more in-line with other pets. * Decreased the Endurance cost of Jack Frost. Bring Jack Frost more in-line with other pets. * Increased base movement of pets. So they can keep up with you better. * Modified Spectral Terror attack power so it tends to make foes run away less. To reduce the "scatter" effect. * Spectral Terror now only targets one foe when it uses its Terrify attack. To reduce the "scatter" effect that could happen. Improvements to Powers * Reduced Ice Blast/Blizzard Duration and increased its Damage. Improvement to Blizzard. * Dark Miasma/Tar Patch now also debuffs affected targets' damage resistance and prevents foes from jumping and flying. Recharge time has been increased. Improvement to the power, now gets a Damage Resistance debuff. The increase to the recharge time prevents stacking of the effect. * Dark Miasma/Twilight Grasp now debuff the targeted foes' Regeneration Rate. * Dark Miasma/Howling Twilight now debuff the targeted foes' Regeneration Rate. * Kinetics/Transfusion now debuffs the targeted foes' Regeneration Rate. * Kinetics/Siphon Speed now also transfers attack rate (debuffs targets attack rate and buffs the casters). * Radiation Emission/Lingering Radiation now also debuffs targets' Regeneration rate. * Increased the duration of the Freezing Rain's debuffs. * Earth Control/Quicksand now debuffs a target's defense and prevents foes from flying or jumping. * Tanker Hurl and Hurl Boulder and Scrapper/Spines/Impale can now knock flyers down. * Improved/decreased the cast time of siphon speed. * Reduced the END cost of Dark Nova Bolt and Dark Nova Blast. To bring these more in-line with other comparable powers. * Increase Time Bomb Accuracy. * Dark Armor/Murky Cloud, Stone Armor/Rooted, Storm Summoning/O2 Boost, Radiation Emission/Accelerate Metabolism, and Force Field/Insulation Field now offer resistance to Endurance Drain effects. * Increased Immobilization Protection in Combat Jumping. Also, Protection now increases over level. * Increase Range and Decreased Interrupt times of Medicine/Aid Other and Stimulant. * Increased Hit rate of Choking Cloud. * Added some Immobilization protection to Cloak of Darkness. Dark Armor was missing Immobilization Protection. * Warshade Shadow Cloak now somewhat protects you from Immobilization, and Stealth. * Warshade/Stygian Circle: Added Endurance gain per defeated foe drained. Significantly reduced its Endurance activation cost. * You can now attack targets while Superior Invisibility is on. Superior Invisibility is the only self toggle invisibility power that allows you to attack while it is active. * Super Reflexes/Quickness now also resists slow effects. * Increased Ice Armor/Wet Ice resistance to slow effects. * Empathy/Adrenaline Boost now also grants the target resistance to slow effects. * Hibernate can now be used in the air. You will fall to the ground if you do so. * Increased the Regeneration Boost of the temp power "Dimensional Shield" * Arctic Air will now debuff foes' Stealth * Modified how foes run out of Freezing rain. They will avoid it slightly less. * Rooted now offers protection from Immobilize. * Fixed taunt powers so they will cause fleeing villains to return, unless they are affected by a Fear power. AI Change to improve Taunt. Confuse and Fear protection Enemies can now Confuse and Fear players, so characters will get some resistance to them. * Kheldian Dwarf Form now resists Confuse and Fear. * Leadership/Tactics now offers resistance to Confuse * Leadership/Vengeance now offers resistance to Fear. * Medicine/Stimulant now offers resistance to Fear and Confuse. * Dark Armor/Obsidian Shield now offer resistance to Fear. * Stone Armor/Minerals now offers increased Perception and resistance to Confuse. * Super Reflexes/Focused Fighting now offers resistance to Confuse. * Empathy/Clear Mind now offer resistance to Fear and Confuse, and grants increased Perception. * Storm Summoning/Steamy Mist now offers resistance to Confuse. * Dark Miasma/Shadow Fall now offer resistance to Fear. * Added Confuse and Fear protection to Kheldian Cosmic Balance and Dark Sustenance. Perception protection Enemies can reduce your Perception, so characters will get some resistance to such effects. * Leadership/Tactics now offers increased Perception * Modification to Perception attribute: Increased Perception will now allow you to see stealthy foes or resist powers that reduce your Perception (like Smoke Grenade). * Accuracy Inspirations now increase Perception. * Ice Armor/Glacial Armor now offers increased Perception. * Dark Armor/Cloak of Darkness now offers increased Perception. * Super Reflexes/Focused Senses now offers increased Perception. Perma-hold by Minions * Increased recharge time (less often) for Yellow Ink Men Holds and Sleeps. * Decreased Chance for DE Fungi men to put you to sleep with their Spores. * Increased the recharge time (less often) for Malta Tasers and Web Grenades. * Increased the recharge time (less often) for Modified Knives of Artemis sleep dart. * Decreased chance Dominatrix minion can sleep you. * Decreased chance Carnival Attendant Energy Rings can Disorient you. * Decreased chance Rularuu Brute minions can knock you down. * Decreased chance Rularuu Wisp minions can Immobilize you. * Decreased amount Rularuu Sentry minions can slow you. Other Adjustments * Hamidon Enhancements are reduced in effectiveness more when Exemplaring below level 45. Because of the formula used, the powerful Hamidon Enhancements were not being reduced in effectiveness enough when Exemplaring down. * Reduced the amount of Regeneration Buff that can be enhanced in Instant Healing and Integration (base values were not changed). A step in bringing Regeneration powerset more in-line with other equivalent powersets. * Increased the Regeneration buff of Fitness/Health. * Increased (nearly doubled) the Regeneration buff of Fast Healing. To insure that it was better than the Pool Power. * Changed Moment of Glory, Elude, and Light Form to have a Duration of 180 seconds and a base recharge time of 1000 seconds. This prevents these powers from being 'Permanent', making it comparable to Unstoppable. * Elude now also offers a Recovery boost. To bring it in line with Moment of Glory and Unstoppable. * After Moment of Glory wears off, you will be unable to regenerate HP for 15 seconds. This is to keep MoG consistent with the drawbacks associated with other high-end defense powers like Elude and Unstoppable. * Put a cap on the max defense you can gain from Energy Absorption. There was no cap. Allowed you to have infinite defense. * Added Fear visual f/x to Manipulation fear powers. Graphical improvement * Increased Gravity Control/Propel damage. To compensate for its long activation time. * Significantly increased the Max HP of Kheldians while in Dwarf form. To make them more Tanker-like in this form. * Radiation Emission/EM Pulse now also drains Endurance and accepts Endurance Drain Enhancements. Normalizing what EMP powers should do. * Radiation Emission/EM Pulse now also debuffs targets' Regeneration rate. Normalizing what EMP powers should do. * Increased the Damage buff of Leadership/Assault and Vengeance by 50%. Improved the powers to compensate for the fact that it can not take Enhancements. * Doubled the effectiveness of the Recharge Boost of Empathy/Adrenaline boost. Improved the power to make it better than previous ones in the set. * Gravity Control/Wormhole is now an AoE (Wormhole applied a Disorient, so now Gravity Control has another AoE Control power). Recharge Time was increased to compensate. Gives Gravity Controllers another AoE control power. * Slightly reduced the Fear Time of Invoke Panic. New Fear effect is more powerful, this reduction is to compensate for the power increase. * Dark Miasma/Howling Twilight now restores Full Hit Points and Endurance to those you resurrect. This power no longer accepts Heal and Recovery Enhancements (it already restores the maximum HP and END, so there is nothing to Enhance). This power was hard enough to pull off in combat already. Increased its effectiveness appropriately. * Resolve, Strength of Will, and Sheer Willpower Inspiration are now removed from the game. Break Free, Emerge, and Escape Inspirations will now protect you from all effects including Sleep, Hold, Immobilization, Disorient, Fear, Knockback and Confuse, and can be activated even while under such effects. New Inspiration consolidates all effects into one Inspiration. Can be used while under such effects. Old Inspirations now all act like the new ones. * Reduced the duration of Break Free, Emerge, and Escape Inspirations. Since the Inspiration is now all-encompassing, we reduced the duration to compensate for the power increase. * Increased the invulnerable time after you cast Rise of the Phoenix (Tanker and Ancillary versions). Improved the power to prevent you from dying immediately after you rez yourself. * Modified powers that protect you from controlling effects. They will all now generally improve over level. Mez Protection Powers scale more effectively over level. * Changed rank of Devouring Earth beacons. They should be easier to destroy now. Beacons were too difficult to destroy. * Reduced the effect Duration of Terrorize powers. Terrorize improved significantly, so the durations needed to be reduced to compensate. * Increased Recharge time for Dimension Shift, Black hole and Detention Field. Brings these powers to be more in-line with being a situational defense power. * Reduced Endurance cost of Black Hole, Dimension Shift and Detention Field. Brings these powers to be more in-line with being a situational defense power. * Increased the recharge time of Phase Shift. Reduce its ability to be exploited. * Increased recharge time of Peacebringer/Quantum Flight and Warshade/Nebulous Form. To bring it in-line with Phase Shift. * Based on recent improvements to the Fear effect, Cloak of Fear has been modified. Accuracy and duration of fear was reduced so that the power will terrify 50% of nearby foes at any given time. This can be improved with Accuracy Enhancements (more affected), or Fear Enhancements (affected targets will be terrified longer). Duration of fear f/x increases over level. * Mini Hamidon Buds now have a limited lifespan. To make it possible for Hamidon to respawn * Increased Disorient time for Wormhole. To make it comparable to other AoE stuns. * If the target of a toggle power moves out of maximum perception range, the toggle power is dropped from the target. Change made to prevent affecting a target without any risk to yourself. * Added 50% ToHit debuff to Super Speed and Super Leap. To bring these travel powers in line with Flight. * Modified Knives of Artemis stealth. They got better. * Increased chance Dominatrix Boss can hold you. They got better. Bug Fixes * Fixed Super Strength/Rage animation. Animation bug fix * Fixed a bug that would cause a bad shield graphic f/x error to appear if you used Unyielding and Stone Mallet. Graphic bug fix. * Fixed Cryonic Armor missing ice armor f/x. Graphic bug fix. * Fixed Earthquake (hero and villain version) from continuing to affect foes even if they leave the affected area * Fixed bad Disorient Duration for Assault Rifle/Beanbag (duration was twice as long as normal at higher levels). * Fixed some bad Disorient durations on Warshade powers (Gravitic Emanation and Unchain Essence). * Fixed Rage defense debuff. Was giving a defense buff after Rage wore off instead of a debuff * Removed Resistance Enhancements from Crystal Armor, as they had no effect. It's a Defense power, it was never supposed to take Resistance Enhancements. * Fixed a bug in Hasten that was allowing its attack rate boost to be resisted. The result was powers like Wet Ice and Energy Absorption were resisting the recharge boost of Hasten. * Updated Short and system help of Hoarfrost (no power change). Text change * Added Accuracy Enhancements to Rain of Fire, Freezing Rain, Ice Storm, and Blizzard. * Blizzard, Ice Slick, Ice Patch, Earthquake, and Freezing Rain will no longer knock lower level minions out of the affected area. Bug fix to prevent lower level enemies being knocked out of the area of effect. * Modified Hydra Head powers. Fixed bug that allowed attacks to get through without taking out the shield generators. * Fixed Sewer Kraken collision/selection. * Fix to ensure you remain immobile while in Hibernate. * Added missing attack types to Gravity powers (defense now applies to all gravity attacks). (Player and Villain versions). Bug fix so you can defend against the powers properly. * Fixed a bug that caused high level Portal mission Clockworks to summon other Clockworks at the wrong level. * Fixed a typo in Earth Controller Power Set description. Text correction. * Fixed a bug that caused Hibernate f/x to be left behind if you were moving while activating the power. Graphic bug fix. * Hibernate now accepts Heal Enhancements. * Fixed bug that meant Dropping Dull Pain at the same time Unstoppable falls could cause character death * Quantum Flight will now accept Recharge Enhancements * Tech labs (destructible objects) can no longer be teleported. * Fixed Shadow Shard Council reflection powers. * Fixed continuing cold f/x (debuff) for freezing rain (this is a visual f/x change only. the debuff f/x was not always playing). Graphic bug fix. * Added continuing f/x attached to target for Peacebringer Nova And Dwarf powers that debuff Defense. Graphic fix. * Thunder Strike AoE damage will now scale up if you are buffed. Modified the description text to make the power more clear. * Indomitable Will will no longer play its animation if the player attempts to activate it before it has finished recharging. Graphic bug fix. * Group Invisibility will no longer play its animation if the player attempts to activate it before it has finished recharging. Graphic bug fix. * Corrected an issue that was preventing Tsoo Bosses from having proper defensive abilities. * Fixed Recovery debuff at the end of Elude. Bug Fix. It didn't always debuff your Recovery. * Changed the effect area of the Nemesis Staff Temporary Power. Increased the recharge time of Nemesis Staff temp power. This power was bugged. It was doing Single-Target scale of damage to a large Area of Effect. Changes (PvP Only) Toggle Drop Powers Some powers have a chance to turn off one or more of a target's Toggle powers. These powers include: * Inherent: Brawl (33% chance of dropping one toggle) * Blaster: Devices: Time Bomb (100% chance of dropping one toggle, 75% chance of dropping a second toggle, 50% chance of dropping a third toggle, and 25% chance of dropping a fourth toggle) * Blaster: Devices: Trip Mine (75% chance of dropping one toggle, 37% chance of dropping a second toggle) * Blaster: Electrical Manipulation: Charged Brawl (100% chance of dropping one toggle, 20% chance of dropping a second toggle) * Blaster: Electrical Manipulation: Havok Punch (100% chance of dropping one toggle, 75% chance of dropping a second toggle 50% chance of dropping a third toggle) * Blaster: Energy Manipulation: Bone Smasher (100% chance of dropping one toggle, 75% chance of dropping a second toggle 50% chance of dropping a third toggle) * Blaster: Energy Manipulation: Energy Punch (100% chance of dropping one toggle, 20% chance of dropping a second toggle) * Blaster: Fire Manipulation: Fire Sword (100% chance of dropping one toggle, 20% chance of dropping a second toggle) * Blaster: Fire Manipulation: Fire Sword Circle (75% chance of dropping one toggle, 38% chance of dropping a second toggle 19% chance of dropping a third toggle) * Blaster: Ice Manipulation: Frozen Fists (100% chance of dropping one toggle, 20% chance of dropping a second toggle) * Blaster: Ice Manipulation: Ice Sword (100% chance of dropping one toggle, 40% chance of dropping a second toggle 15% chance of dropping a third toggle, * Force Field: Force Bolt (33% chance of dropping one toggle) * Force Field: Repulsion Bomb (100% chance of dropping one toggle, 75% chance of dropping a second toggle) * Force Field: Repulsion Field (10% chance of dropping one toggle, 5% chance of dropping a second toggle) * Kinetics: Repel (5% chance of dropping one toggle) * Peacebringer: White Dwarf Strike (50% chance of dropping one toggle, 5% chance of dropping a second toggle) * Storm Summoning: Lightning Storm (50% chance of dropping one toggle, 25% chance of dropping a second toggle 10% chance of dropping a third toggle, 5% chance of dropping a fourth toggle) * Storm Summoning: Thunder Clap (100% chance of dropping one toggle, 75% chance of dropping a second toggle 25% chance of dropping a third toggle) * Warshade: Black Dwarf Strike (50% chance of dropping one toggle, 5% chance of dropping a second toggle) Granite Armor, Bright Nova, White Dwarf, Dark Nova and Black Dwarf have been made immune to Toggle Drop effects brought on by Brawl and similar De-Toggle abilities. These powers are still vulnerable to being shut down by Holds and Stuns. These are crucial powers that should be immune to toggle drops. Suppression * Supression: You cannot chain control your opponent. If you are affected by any controlling effect (Sleep, Hold, Disorient, Immobilize, Fear, Confuse), you will be immune to such effects for some time after the effect wears of (approx. 15 seconds, but this time may vary). This is so you can not perma-control opponents in PvP. * Knockdown and Knockback powers also have a Suppression effect to protect players from chain knockdowns. This is a separate from the Suppression timer for controlling effects, and is shorter (approx. 10 seconds). This is so you can not perma-control opponents in PvP. AT Balance * Controller Primary, Secondary and Ancillary Powers now do triple damage in PvP if the target is already Held, Stunned, Slept or Immobilized. To give Controllers a fighting chance. * Most Defender debuffs are not resistible in PvP To give Defenders a chance against Scrappers and Tankers. * 33% of damage from Blaster Primary, Secondary and Ancillary Powers cannot be resisted. To give Blasters a chance against Scrappers and Tankers. * Damage from Scrapper Critical hits in PvP cannot be resisted. Making Criticals worthwhile. Disabling Powers (Arena) * In the Arena, the Ground Rule "Disable Travel" Ground Rule grays-out the following powers: Teleport, Team Teleport, Shadow Step, White Dwarf Step, Black Dwarf Step and Manifold Resonator (a temp power). It disallows flight, but does not disable Fly powers (you can still activate Hover for the defense bonus for example). Also, it sets a Max Jump Height, Jump Speed and Run Speed. This option allows characters without range powers can level the playing field. * In the Arena, the Ground Rule "Disable Stealth" Ground Rule allows you to turn on your Stealth Powers, so you can still gain the defense bonus, but your opponents can still see you. This option allows characters without stealth-defeating powers to level the playing field. Other Adjustments * Reduced the effect of Endurance Drain in End Draining powers in PvP (1/4 PvE values) - Defenders still drain more than other Archetypes. Because Endurance Drain is extremely powerful in PvP. * Reduced duration of Dimension shift, Black hole and Detention Field in PvP Because these powers are extremely powerful in PVP. * Reduced Knockdown chance in PvP for Blizzard, Ice Slick, Ice Patch, Earthquake, and Freezing Rain (separate PvP attribmod). This is so you can not perma-control opponents in PvP. * Set smoke and smoke grenade to cancel on damage. This is to emulate the PVE effect. * Telekinesis will now Suppress if the target is damaged. That is, if the PvP Target is damaged, the hold will Suppress, but you can keep pushing him back. This is so you can not perma-control opponents in PvP. * Fire Control/Smoke will not auto hit players. It was too good. * Added Stealth to Trip Mines and Time Bombs for PvP. Made them emulate the same behavior as PVE. Chat Coalition Chat Coalition chat can be accessed by clicking on the Coalition button in your Supergroup menu, or via slash commands. * /coalition_invite * /ci *: Invites a player's Supergroup to form a coalition. You must be the leader of your Supergroup to do this. Also accessible by right clicking on the player. Sends the invite to the leader of 's Supergroup that has been online the longest. Your Supergroup can be in a coalition with a maximum of 10 other Supergroups. * /c *: Chats in the coalition channel. If Supergroup A and Supergroup B have a coalition, and Supergroup A and Supergroup C have a coalition, then anything members of A say will be heard by members of A, B, and C. Anything members of C say will be heard only by members of A and C. Anything members of B say will be heard only by members of A and B. Global Chat If you use the /ghide command, your name will no longer disappear from other players' friends lists when you zone. Game Click to Move * With this feature on, left click on a target point or object and your character will move to that point * Double click on a target to move to it and interact with it (go to a door and walk through, move to an npc and begin talking, etc.). * Click to Move is turned off by default. It can be turned on in the Options menu. * On-Demand Use: hold down a key (default is V) to temporarily enable the feature for as long as the key is held. If the feature is set to run all the time, holding down the key will temporarily disable click to move. * Autorun: hold down both left and right mouse buttons for 2 seconds to enable autorun. hold buttons down again to turn autorun off. * /clicktomove (or /ctm)- turns on click to move * /ctm_toggle 0/1 - toggle it on/off New Commands Added "Suppress Extra Player FX" to the Options Menu, which will disable rendering of "unimportant" player FX systems (any PBAoE or continuing FX not affecting the player or a teammate) Tasks Atlas Park, Galaxy City: New Kheldian Story Arcs! These missions now continue all the way to level 50. Rewards * Reduced reward for defeating a Sewer Trial Kraken. The reward was inadvertently too high for the risk involved. * If you have not damaged a villain and are farther than 300ft from where the villain is defeated by a teammate, you will receive no reward. If you did no damage yourself, and are defeated, and have been so for more than a minute, you will receive no reward. These limits do not apply when on any Mission Map. This is to make sure that party members who participated in the battles are the ones who get the rewards. * Hamidon Enhancements no longer are able to be generated at a level over 50. General UI * You can now completely delete the character description. * Battlecry can no longer occupy two lines, making it fail. * Tooltip Delay option in Options window now fits correctly in the UI. * Buff Icons on the team window will now flip sides as necessary (move window to the right, and buffs will appear on the left). Graphics * Fixed bug that degraded performance for systems using Geforce 2 or Geforce 4 MX cards unless shadows were turned off. Maps * Construction on University Campuses has begun in Steel Canyon and Founder's Falls. This is for an upcoming game feature. Contacts * Bastion has received a substantial upgrade to his systems, courtesy of DATA. In honor of his greatly enhanced capabilities, Paragon City's android hero has renamed himself "Citadel." * Sister Psyche has been returned to her own body, thanks to the efforts of the many heroes who assisted Task Force contact Calvin Scott. Sadly, the spell that restored her also caused her to lose control over the twisted mind of her protege, Malaise. He has gone rogue, but in his place stands Aurora Borealis, Sister Psyche's former host and current protege. Sister Psyche hopes that one day Malaise's good personality may be brought to the forefront again, and he can reclaim his place among the heroes of Paragon City. As for Calvin Scott, he has retired from the contact business, content that his work is complete. (The Calvin Scott Task Force is no longer available) * Trainers (NPCs who you see to Level Up) now have a lot of things to tell players about various game systems. Category:Game Updates